Une dernière chance
by ginny374
Summary: Traduction. One shot. Harry, Ron et Hermione font un saut au Terrier avent d'aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood. Ça ne change rein à l'histoire , mias un certain couple vit un momnet très romantique... HP/GW.


Ceci est une traduction de Sundevil6 et c'est un one shot

Ceci est une traduction de Sundevil6 et c'est un one shot. En attendant, appréciez, mais souvenez-vous que je n'ai inventé ni les personnages, ni l'histoire. Tout ce que je fais, c'est traduire et étendre le nombre de gens qui peuvent lire l'histoire.

**Une dernière chance**

POV de Ginny

Son corps était secoué de sanglots alors qu'elle marchait péniblement jusqu'à sa chambre au premier étage. Parti depuis des mois. Juste envolé. Aucun signe de lui, rien affirmant qu'il allait bien. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela? Il y avait la petite voix dans sa tête.

_Bien sûr qu'il est en vie!_

Ou sinon ce serait dans les nouvelles! C'était la seule chose qui la rassurait. Elle s'effondra quand elle atteignit son lit à cause des sanglots.

_Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas,_ pensait-elle_. Au moins quand j'étais à Poudlard, je sentais que je faisais quelque chose pour aider Harry, mais ici, je reste assise et gémissant et en répétant que tout va parfaitement bien._

La voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle était tout de même toujours en vie. Elle essuya ses larmes et se remémora les événements qui venaient de se produire.

(Cinq minutes plus tôt)

- Aucun signe de Harry et des autres? demanda Mrs. Weasley pour ce qui semblait être la milliardième fois.

Elle avait posée cette même question pendant qu'ils dînaient avec les jumeaux.

- Non, répondit Mr. Weasley. Aucun signe.

- Bien, aucune nouvelle est une bonne nouvelle, répondit George avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- C'est quoi cette expression? le gronda Ginny.

- Et bien, penses-y bien, dit-il et essayant de faire passer un gros morceau de poulet dans sa gorge. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Maman lui ferait si bon accueil après qu'il n'ait pas envoyé un seul hibou pendant des mois? Je veux dire, tu le tuerais probablement la première et puis tu finirais par l'embra…

Mais il fut interrompu par le regard de Mrs. Weasley, ce qui signifiait : Si tu oses…

C'est là que ça l'a frappée. Encore plus fort que ça ne l'avait jamais frappée. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais la chance de dire à Harry qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais plus lui parler ou l'embrasser. Sans un avertissement, toutes les larmes qui avait été réprimées pendant des mois et des mois sortirent comme des rivières s'échappant de ses yeux.

Elle jeta son couteau et sa fourchette, trébucha de sa chaise et grimpa les escaliers.

Ce qui la menait au point où elle était maintenant, assise sur son lit, repliée sur elle-même. Soudain, il y eut un coup à la porte.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer? demanda la voix de sa mère.

- Non, va t'en, pleura-t-elle.

Mais bien sûr, Mrs. Weasley savait que Ginny avait mal, alors elle entra quand même.

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que va t'en veux dire?? demanda Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley ignora ce que sa fille venait de dire et s'assis sur le bord du lit près du visage enfouit dans son oreiller de Ginny. Elle commença à caresser ses cheveux.

- Tu l'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas? demanda Mrs. Weasley d'une voix douce.

Ginny savait qu'elle faisait référence à Harry.

- De tout mon cœur, répondit-elle.

Mrs. Weasley leva la tête de Ginny et la reposa sur ses genoux.

- Maman, George a raison. Et si Harry ne m'aimait pas? Il ne m'a pas envoyé un seul foutu hibou!

- Bien sûr qu'il t'aime Ginny; il te regarde de la façon que ton père me regarde

Ginny répondit avec un grognement. Elles restèrent assises très longtemps avant de reprendre le dîner.

Trois jours défilèrent sans que rien d'important ne se passe. Quand je dis important, je veux quand même dire qu'il y avait encore des morts et de la torture et toutes les choses qui arrivent en temps de guerre. Fred et George étaient partis durant deux jours à cause de quelqu'un qui avait tenté de saboter leur magasin abandonné. Ginny ressentait un désir de retrouver Harry de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle voulait plonger dans ses yeux verts perçants qui avaient attirés sont attention il y avait de cela tant d'années. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'il n'était pas là, caché quelque part dans le monde pour on ne savait combien de temps. Les larmes eurent presque raison d'elle, mais elle avait acquis assez d'expérience ces derniers mois pour les empêcher de tomber.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre dans le soleil éblouissant, ne se préoccupant pas de devenir aveugle ou pas. Rien n'avait plus d'importance désormais, rien que le désir de revoir celui qu'elle aimait. Soudainement, il y eut un flash de lumière et sa tête pivota en sa direction. Le spectacle qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Ron et Hermione marchaient jusqu'à la maison. Elle les fixa. N'en croyant pas ses yeux. Hermione avait des rideaux sombres accrochés aux yeux, dû au manque de sommeil. Elle était beaucoup plus maigre, ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient en bataille.

De son côté, Ron avait l'air plus rafraîchi, il avait une petite prune sur le front et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lumière. Pourquoi Ron semblait tellement plus en santé qu'Hermione? Elle reteint cette question pour pouvoir la poser plus tard. Une autre pensée l'a traversée. Où était Harry? Son cœur battait comme un tambour. Elle sauta de son lit, ouvrit la porte avec précipitation et courut en bas des escaliers.

- MAMAN, MAMAN REGARDE QUI EST LÀ! cria-t-elle.

- QUOI? parvint sa voix effrayée venant de trois étages au-dessus.

- Regarde par la fenêtre! cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle attendit le cri aigu de sa mère avec un sourire se répandant sur son visage. Au plaisir de Ginny, elle entendit un hurlement de joie et sa mère descendit les escaliers à cent kilomètres heure. Elle déboula presque sur les marches. Elles coururent toutes deux vers la porte, l'ouvrirent et trouvèrent Ron et Hermione à l'entrée.

- Bonjour Maman, dit Ron avec un sourire…

Le soulagement se répandait rapidement dans le cœur de Ginny. Elle donna à Ron et Hermione un énorme sourire avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

- Dieu merci vous êtes en vie!

Ginny faisait de son mieux pour être forte et pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Comment vas-tu Ginny? Et Poudlard? demanda Ron avec un sourire narquois.

- Si tu veux être maudit dans la prochaine génération, alors oui, ça va! répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Sa mère pleurait quand elle prit Ron et Hermione dans ses bras.

- Où est Harry? murmura Ginny à Hermione.

- Juste là.

Et Ginny se raidit. Elle savait que c'était Harry. Elle se tourna lentement vers la voix, son cœur battait à la chamade et ses émotions s'affolaient. Harry se tenait la, rayonnant. Ses yeux d'émeraude regardaient la maison. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras. L'embrasser, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Sa mère lâcha Ron et serra Harry si fort dans ses bras qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

- Maman, si tu le serre encore plus fort, il n'y aura plus de Harry Potter, dit Ginny.

Et c'est à ce moment que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, le brun dans le vert, mais il détourna rapidement le regard. Mrs. Weasley le laissa rapidement respirer et les poussa vers la cuisine. Elle débitait sur le fait qu'ils étaient trop maigres et Ginny était bien d'accord. Harry semblait presque l'éviter, il ne la regardait quasiment pas. Mrs. Weasley continuait de faire la cuisine quand Ginny prit une grande inspiration et demanda à Harry.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler… en privé, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, Ron avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione lança à celui-ci un regard noir.

_Je devrai la remercier plus tard…_, pensa-t-elle.

…

- Bien, marmonna Harry.

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le sol. Évitant les siens. Elle le conduisit dans le salon et puis s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et plongea directement dans son regard émeraude. Il semblait nerveux. Ses yeux verts la firent fondre quand ils la regardèrent dans les siens pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je veux venir avec toi.

- Quoi? demanda Harry en blanchissant d'un coup.

- J'ai dit, je veux venir avec toi quand tu repartiras avec Ron et Hermione.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il semblait mener un dur combat contre lui-même.

- Tu ne peux pas.

Ginny s'attendait à entendre cela, mais elle n'allait pas laisser tomber sans se battre.

- Pourquoi pas? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione ont que je n'ai pas?

Il avait l'air déchiré.

- Ils sont mes meilleurs amis, Ginn…

Mais Harry fût coupé.

- Alors les derniers mois ne signifiaient rien à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas?

Les larmes commençaient à tomber.

- Harry arrête de vouloir toujours faire ce qui est noble!

- Ginny, je n'essaie pas de faire ce qui est noble! dit-il avec fougue.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire?

Elle criait maintenant.

- Ginny, c'est seulement que tu ne peux pas venir, dit Harry sévèrement. Ce n'est pas un pique-nique, ce que nous faisons.

- Donc, seulement parce que j'ai un an de moins que toi, tu penses que je suis une fillette! Et bien, je vais vous dire une chose Mr. Harry Potter! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours que personne ne peut t'aider? On dirait toujours que j'ai moins d'expérience avec la magie noire que toi. J'Ai été possédée par VOLDEMORT! Ou est-ce que tu as déjà oublié cela aussi?

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà.

Il la suppliait carrément.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est… parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, Ginny, je t'aime!

Il dit cela en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le cœur de Ginny monta jusqu'au paradis. Il l'aimait! Les larmes lui sont, encore une fois, montées aux yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Et puis, elle l'embrassa, avec plus d'intensité que jamais auparavant, et il l'embrassait aussi. C'était un doux sentiment d'oubli, mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Mais ce fût si vite terminé, il l'a repoussa tranquillement.

- Je t'aime, Ginevra, mais je dois partir.

Et, ces mots dits, il partit, la laissant toute seule.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry, murmura-t-elle en retour.


End file.
